Cierpienie i sprzeczności
by cathyhope
Summary: Tłumaczenie. Kiedy Harry zaczyna załamywać się, czując brzemię ciążącej nad nim przepowiedni oraz otaczającej go śmierci, niespodziewanie otrzymuje pomoc z najmniej oczekiwanej strony - z rąk Snape'a.
1. To coś  mrok

**Tytuł oryginału: Pains and contradictions **

**Autor: atypicalsnowman **

**Pairing: HP/SS**

**Ostrzeżenie: Slash, sceny przemocy, wulgaryzmy**

**Tłumaczenie za zgodą autorki.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>__**ierpienie i sprzeczności**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rozdział 1. <strong>_**To coś — mrok**_

"_Bóg naucza serce nie przez idee, lecz poprzez cierpienie i sprzeczności" — De Caussade_

Z każdym kolejnym wieczorem, Harry'emu zdawało się, że to coś nadchodzi coraz szybciej. Wszystko zaczęło się we wrześniu. Teraz był czerwiec i było z dnia na dzień gorzej.

Potter nigdy nie śpieszył się z pójściem do łóżka. Zdawało mu się, że dzień jest za krótki na naukę, grę w eksplodującego durnia czy partię szachów z Ronem. Jego oceny nigdy wcześniej nie były tak dobre. Każdego wieczoru starał się odwlec to co nieuniknione, jak tylko mógł najdłużej, aż do chwili, gdy Hermiona odkładała książki, a Ron rzucał mu milczące spojrzenie pod tytułem "nie jesteś jeszcze zmęczony?".

I w taki oto sposób nadchodziło nieubłagane. Uśmiechał się wtedy do rudzielca i proponował iść już spać, żeby nie musiał tego robić jego przyjaciel. Zielonooki czarodziej nie był pewien, czy młody Weasley zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak właściwie to trwał przy nim, a nie z nim. Lub też, czy był świadom, że robiąc tak przez cały ostatni rok, pomagał mu utrzymać to coś — cokolwiek to było — z daleka. Ron był pomocny, niezależnie od tego czy o tym wiedział, czy nie i Harry był mu za to dozgonnie wdzięczny.

Każdej nocy ruszał dobrze znaną mu drogą w kierunku swojego ciepłego, wygodnego posłania, które stało się równocześnie jego więzieniem i jedynym miejscem, gdzie czuł pozory jakiejkolwiek normalności. Tym razem ból uderzył w niego, gdy zaczął opuszczać story wokół swojego łóżka z baldachimem.

Zapoczątkowała to śmierć Syriusza. Po tym, jak przyjaciele trafili do skrzydła szpitalnego, zamęt ucichł, a jego umysł zdołał pojąć treść nieuniknionej przepowiedni.

Ilu jeszcze ludziom przeznaczenie zaplanowało życie z góry? Nie przez rodziców czy jakąś siłę wyższą, czy nawet przez własne złe wybory, które podjęli, ale przez los? Niezależnie od tego, co Dumbledore mówił o tym, że to Voldemort naznaczył Harry'ego, chłopak czuł, jak zimna dłoń czegoś nieuniknionego zaciska mu się wokół szyi.

Kiedy ta prawda do niego dotarła, Gryfon zdał sobie sprawę, że to, co stało się w Departamencie Tajemnic, było jego winą. Gdyby chociaż pamiętał o tym przeklętym lusterku, gdyby nie uwierzył tak łatwo Stworkowi, gdyby nauczył się, jak poprawnie ochraniać swój umysł, gdyby pamiętał o tym, że w Hogwarcie jest jeszcze jeden członek Zakonu…

Gdyby tylko… gdyby… gdyby…

Chociaż na samym początku obwiniał o wszystko Snape'a, to była to wyłącznie jego wina. Zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien zacząć ponosić odpowiedzialność za swoje czyny. Zrzucanie jej na innych było dziecinne i krótkowzroczne, a tym samym mogło się przyczynić do śmierci następnych osób. Harry wiedział, że Snape zachowywał się niczym skończony drań od pierwszej chwili, gdy przekroczył próg sali do eliksirów. Chłopak widział, jak od miesięcy dokuczał Syriuszowi z powodu jego uwięzienia i z pewnością nie żywił jakichkolwiek ciepłych uczuć względem nich obu.

Powinien przewidzieć, że Black od razu ruszy w jego obronie. Że niezależnie od rozkazów, Łapa skoczy do walki z wyciągniętą różdżką, rzucając zaklęcia, jeszcze zanim na dobre przekroczy próg sali. Że to on będzie pierwszym, który przyjdzie mu na ratunek.

Te wszystkie myśli uderzyły w niego jednocześnie, gdy zasuwał kotary łóżka, bez ustanku wbijając mu prawdę do głowy niczym młotem.

To twoja wina, że on nie żyje…

Jakże mógł temu zaprzeczyć, kiedy te wszystkie oczywiste dowody, co noc uderzały go prosto w twarz?

Zastanawiał się nad użyciem zaklęcia uciszającego. Na początku robił to na wszelki wypadek. Lecz teraz, na szczęście czy też nieszczęście, nie był już w stanie płakać. Czasami w nocy jego ciało drżało, jakby szlochało na znak utraconej naiwności. Prawdę mówiąc, to nie potrafił sobie przypomnieć, kiedy tak naprawdę płakał.

Leżąc w łóżku, pozwolił obrazom napływać. Pozwolił wydostać się temu, co skrywał w sobie cały dzień, wbijając martwe, zielone spojrzenie w materiał wiszący nad łóżkiem.

Zawsze tak samo. W jakiś sposób, nadal go to przerażało. Jak można być zaskoczonym czymś, co spotyka cię każdej nocy? Najpierw widzi Syriusza wpadającego za zasłonę i siebie, bezradnego, powstrzymywanego przez Remusa. Potem słyszy szalone rechotanie Bellatrix Lestrange. Wtedy zalewa go fala poczucia winy, bólu i pieprzonego żalu. Żal, który ogarnia go w tych pierwszych chwilach, jest na tyle silny, że pozbawia go głosu. Ściska piersi tak mocno, że pozbawia tchu, uniemożliwiając płucom funkcjonowanie.

Oddychanie nie powinno wymagać tyle wysiłku.

Czasami wydaje mu się, że jest zbyt młody, żeby czuć tak ogromne rozgoryczenie. Tego rodzaju żal jest przeznaczony dla starych, zmęczonych życiem ludzi, którzy uczynili wiele złych rzeczy. Rozpacz była dla kogoś takiego jak Voldemort, pod warunkiem, że był jeszcze człowiekiem i odczuwał jakiekolwiek inne ludzkie emocje poza złością i nienawiścią.

Wtedy znów odzywał się jego rozsądek. Był odpowiedzialny za śmierć Syriusza. Wiedział też, że nie jest bez winy, jeżeli chodzi o śmierć Cedrika Diggory'ego. Był taki młody i miał już tyle grzechów na sumieniu. To błędne koło myśli nawiedzało go każdej nocy, skutkiem czego nie był w stanie wymyślić żadnej sensownej odpowiedzi na swoje pytania.

Harry stał się mistrzem ukrywania wszystkiego głęboko w sobie. Zachował tylko ten jeden conocny rytuał. Gdyby nie postarał się choć w ten sposób uzewnętrznić swych prawdziwych uczuć, postradałby rozum. Nie było innego wyjścia. Jeśli dowiedzieliby się jego przyjaciele, uznaliby, że zwariował. A nie ufał na tyle Dumbledore'owi, by z nim porozmawiać. Nie po tym, co przeszedł w ubiegłym roku — relacje z dyrektorem nie były już takie jak kiedyś. Pomysł, żeby zaufać starcowi nie wchodził w tej chwili w rachubę.

Jedyną osobą, która mogła mieć jakiekolwiek pojęcie o tym, przez co przechodził Harry, był Snape. Chłopak czuł śledzące go czarne oczy, które ostatnimi czasy wydawały się jakby bardziej dociekliwe niż złośliwe, choć dostrzeżenie tego zajęło mu kilka miesięcy. Może się to wydawać zbyt długim okresem czasu, aby spostrzec, że jest się obserwowanym, lecz Potter był pod ostrzałem spojrzeń Mistrza Eliksirów od lat.

Zaczęło się to wczesną jesienią, kiedy z początku co jakiś czas, a z biegiem czasu coraz częściej, dostrzegał analizujący go wzrok. Snape rzucał mu ukradkowe spojrzenia w Wielkiej Sali, czuł je też, gdy wędrował korytarzem w lochach. W pierwszej chwili obawiał się, że mężczyzna zobaczy w nim coś dziwnego — nigdy nie nauczył się, jak poprawnie zablokować przed nim swój umysł. Był przekonany, że profesor widział smutek, który skrywał głęboko w sobie i wkrótce dla własnego dobra zostanie odesłany do dyrektora. Ale, jak do tej pory, nic nie wynikło z ciekawości Snape'a. A teraz, kiedy zbliżał się koniec roku, chłopak stwierdził, że ten stary, złośliwy drań miał po prostu za nic to, co w nim dojrzał. Jednak było mu to bardzo na rękę. Naprawdę nie potrzebował nadzoru.

Rozważania o Snapie dały mu chwilę wytchnienia. Zamknął oczy i próbował zasnąć. Doskonale wiedział, że jak tylko ogarnie go sen, czekają go majaki. W rzeczywistości, sposób w jaki funkcjonował przypominał mu koszmary na jawie.

Och, Merlinie! Co się z nim stanie, gdy jutro wróci do Dursleyów? Będzie skazany na samotność w dzień i w nocy. Przeraźliwy strach opanował wszystkie jego zmysły. Nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Nie było takiej możliwości, by Dumbledore pozwolił mu zostać w Hogwarcie i Harry wiedział, że musi zamieszkać z krewnymi przynajmniej na miesiąc. Voldemort zachowywał się wyjątkowo spokojnie w tym roku i zarówno Potter jak i dyrektor przeczuwali, że szykuje coś wielkiego. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na opuszczenie ochronnej bariery domu wujostwa. Musiał jakoś przez to przebrnąć. To w końcu zaledwie kilka tygodni, a potem będzie mógł spędzić resztę wakacji w Norze z Ronem. Jego przyjaciel będzie grał z nim w quidditcha, czuwał przy nim i, tak jak teraz, rzeczywistość na powrót stanie się znośna. Przetrzyma.

Co noc przypominano mu, że wynik tej wojny leży w jego rękach. Powinien więc wytrzymać, jeżeli nie dla siebie, to dla dobra swoich przyjaciół.

Gryfon może i nie opanował Oklumencji, ale nauczył się, jak nie pokazywać na twarzy wszystkich emocji. Musiał być w tym dobry, bo Ron i Hermiona zachowywali się tak, jakby nie działo się nic złego. _To dobrze_, myślał Harry. Za żadne skarby nie mógłby obciążyć ich takim brzemieniem.

Myśląc o przyjaciołach, chłopak wreszcie zasnął.

Światło dnia otrzeźwiało jego myśli. Rozsunięcie kotar każdego ranka i wpuszczenie promieni słonecznych do wnętrza łóżka przynosiło wielką ulgę. Był w stanie zmierzyć się z kolejnym dniem. Był w stanie stawić czoła ludziom. Wszystko pozostałe było… czymś innym.

Dzisiaj odbywała się uczta pożegnalna. Nigdy zbytnio nie wyczekiwał końca roku, lecz tym razem było inaczej. Dziś upływał rok, od kiedy Voldemort zostawił go w spokoju. Żadnych ataków na jego sny, żadnych prób naruszenia jego umysłu. Jedynym objawem aktywności ze strony czarnoksiężnika było zniknięcie Luciusza Malfoya z Azkabanu w październiku. Jak donosił Snape, jedynym złowieszczym wydarzeniem, w jakim brał za ten czas udział, było uczestnictwo Malfoya w zebraniach śmierciożerców. Panowała niezwykła cisza.

Udał się na ucztę razem z przyjaciółmi. Denerwował się. Nie, to było złe określenie. Nerwowość nie mogła opisać tej góry kamieni, jaka formowała się w jego żołądku. Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali i usiadł z Ronem i Hermioną przy stole Gryffindoru. Spóźnili się i Dean Thomas poinformował ich, że to Ravenclaw zdobył w tym roku Puchar Domów. Harry kompletnie zapomniał o corocznej rywalizacji o to trofeum. Rzeczy takie jak punkty, nie miały teraz dla niego większego sensu.

W przeciwieństwie do ubiegłego roku, Harry świetnie radził sobie z nieokazywaniem emocji — ostatnio miał mnóstwo okazji do ćwiczenia miny pod tytułem „wszystko w porządku". Niechętnie przyznał, że znów myśli o Snapie. Przypomniał sobie, jak mężczyzna powiedział podczas jednej z nieszczęsnych lekcji Oklumencji, że tylko głupcy obnoszą się ze swymi uczuciami. Z wahaniem zerknął w stronę profesora. Czarne oczy znów były skupione na nim, jak wiele razy w ciągu minionych miesięcy. Chłopak zaryzykował i rzucił dłuższe spojrzenie nauczycielowi, po czym ponownie opuścił wzrok na swój talerz. Nie miał najmniejszego zamiaru wdawać się w pojedynek na spojrzenia z jednym z najbardziej odrażających profesorów w szkole.

Umysł młodego czarodzieja wrócił do spraw, które ostatnio zajmowały go najbardziej. Był czerwiec i wszyscy udawali się na wakacje. Ich pociąg wyjeżdżał za kilka godzin, zaś ze strony Voldemorta nie doszedł ich nawet szept. To było takie nienaturalne. Czarnoksiężnik rujnował każdy koniec szkolnego roku Harry'ego, odkąd przybył do Hogwartu. Potter wiedział, że coś się szykuje. Czuł to i nieważne, jak bardzo wyśmiewali go przyjaciele, miał zamiar być bardzo ostrożny. _Nieustanna czujność_, uśmiechnął się do siebie w głębi duszy na myśl o Szalonookim Moodym.

— Hej, Harry! Masz zamiar dziś coś zjeść? — zapytał Ron, przeżuwając kawałek udka z kurczaka.

— Proszę cię, Ron, nie mów z pełnymi ustami. Doprawdy, masz maniery bezdomnego psa — upomniała go Hermiona. Ich wzajemna wymiana złośliwości wydawała się złagodnieć w ciągu zeszłego półrocza, ale nadal nie trzeba było wiele, by sprowokować dziewczynę do dokuczania Ronowi. Po raz kolejny Harry zaczął się zastanawiać, kiedy ta dwójka wreszcie się zejdzie.

— Po prostu martwię się o Harry'ego — odpowiedział rudzielec, przełykając duży kęs i popijając go sokiem z dyni. — Zaiste, kumplu, prawie nic nie zjadłeś. Chyba nie martwisz się znowu zbyt długim milczeniem Sam-Wiesz-Kogo?

— Voldemorta i nie, nie martwię się. Wszystko w porządku. Najwidoczniej nie umieram z głodu, tak jak ty — powiedziawszy to, uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, nałożył na talerz kawałek zapiekanki i zatopił w niej widelec. Nie miał najmniejszej ochoty wysłuchiwać po raz kolejny gadania Hermiony o tym, że ataki Voldemorta na zakończenie roku nie muszą stanowić reguły i nie muszą im zagrażać tego lata. Może rzeczywiście był to zbieg okoliczności i przygoda na trzecim roku z udziałem Pettigrew nie powinna się liczyć? O nie! Miał już tego powyżej uszu! _Bardzo dziękuję! _Przyjaciółka rzuciła mu pytające spojrzenie, lecz nie dostrzegłszy w wyrazie twarzy niczego, co zdradzałoby jego prawdziwe myśli, wróciła do swoich warzyw.

Harry spojrzał w stronę stołu nauczycielskiego. Wcześniej rozmawiał z Dumbledore'em o braku aktywności ze strony Lorda Voldemorta. Dyrektor przyznał mu rację, że jest to niepokojące, lecz starał się go przekonać, że wcale nie musi to zapowiadać katastrofy. Starzec próbował go pocieszyć, a nawet zdradził w tajemnicy, że profesor Snape nie meldował o niczym, co mogłoby go zaniepokoić jako szpiega. Nad czymkolwiek czarnoksiężnik obecnie pracował, nie miało zagrażać im w najbliższym czasie i starzec chciał, aby Harry po prostu cieszył się z nadchodzących wakacji. Stary czarodziej radośnie rozglądał się po jadalni, popijając jednocześnie zupę. Zatrzymał chwilę wzrok na Gryfonie i mrugnął do niego porozumiewawczo. Chłopak domyślał się, że mężczyzna zechce z nim wkrótce porozmawiać. Lekko skinął głową w odpowiedzi i wrócił do swojego posiłku.

Dyrektor podniósł się, szepnął coś szybko do profesor McGonagall i ruszył ku wyjściu, mijając Severusa Snape'a.

— Severusie — zwrócił się do niego — czy mogę prosić cię na słowo, jak tylko skończysz posiłek?

Zrozumiawszy ukryty rozkaz, Snape odpowiedział:

— Oczywiście, dyrektorze. — Zawoalowane polecenie, czy też nie, Mistrz Eliksirów nie zamierzał odrzucać zaproszenia Dumbledore'a. Nie tylko Pottera doprowadzała do szału cisza w obozie Voldemorta. Zmusił się do przełknięcia jeszcze kilku kęsów. Nie chciał, aby jego spotkanie z Albusem było tak dobrze widoczne dla innych. Jeden rzut oka na podopiecznych Ślizgonów wystarczył, żeby przypomnieć mu o cienkiej linii po jakiej ostatnio stąpał.

Dzieci znajomych śmierciożerców siedziały przed nim, jedząc i pijąc, jakby nie obchodziło ich nic innego na świecie, lecz Snape nie dał się temu zwieść. Coś miało się wkrótce wydarzyć. To nie było w stylu Czarnego Pana, by milczeć przez tak długi czas. Opiekun Slytherinu martwił się, że nie był tak blisko wewnętrznego kręgu Lorda, jak mu się zdawało. Skierował swoją uwagę w kierunku Draco Malfoya, który ostatnimi czasy nie odrywał od niego wzroku. Wydawało się, że młody Ślizgon zadurzył się w Mistrzu Eliksirów i popisywał przed nim na wszystkie możliwe sposoby. Snape parsknął w duchu, gdy zarozumiały arystokrata puścił do niego oczko i w odpowiedzi ledwo dostrzegalnie skinął mu głową.

Draco Malfoy był osobą, przy której Severus musiał zachować największą ostrożność. Już dawno temu Lucjusz dał do zrozumienia całemu wewnętrznemu kręgowi, że nie ufa Snape'owi. Wciąż podważał wszelkie informacje, które dostarczał szpieg i to przez niego taniec, który był zmuszony wykonywać przed Czarnym Panem, stawał się coraz bardziej karkołomny. Malfoy odkąd uciekł z Azkabanu znacznie zbliżył się do Voldemorta i doskonale wykorzystywał ten fakt, by podszeptywać mu o rzekomej nielojalności Mistrza Eliksirów. Severus wiedział, że młody Malfoy, siedzący tu, w Wielkiej Sali, miał za zadanie trzymać go na oku. Na dodatek chłopak czuł w stosunku do niego jakieś młodzieńcze zadurzenie, co czyniło sprawy tylko bardziej skomplikowanymi. Ale to normalne. Nie powinien być tym zaskoczony.

Czarodziej otarł usta chusteczką, po czym wstał od stołu i, powiewając szatą, udał się do wyjścia dla nauczycieli, kierując swe kroki wprost do biura Dumbledore'a. Wchodząc po schodach, w myślach katalogował sprawy, których mogło dotyczyć to spotkanie. W ubiegłym tygodniu wyjawił dyrektorowi swoje obawy o atak na Expres z Hogwartu. Od tego czasu okazało się, że Czarny Pan nie zamierza go do siebie wezwać. Wtedy Albus usiadł na swym fotelu i, przygładzając palcami swoją długą, siwą brodę, przyznał mu rację, mówiąc, że poczyni odpowiednie przygotowania.

Snape podszedł do chimery strzegącej wejścia. Przewracając oczami, podał hasło „kwachy", po czym ruszył do drzwi gabinetu. Sędziwy mężczyzna siedział za biurkiem, pogrążony w czymś, co jak domyślał się Snape, było mieszaniną spraw dotyczących Zakonu i szkoły. Młodszy czarodziej dostrzegł zawsze obecną szachownicę, której pionki prawie nigdy się nie poruszały. Zauważył mniej więcej rok temu, że zbity został król. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, którym z pionków był on sam. Kątem oka spostrzegł również Fawkesa, który resztkami sił trzymał się życia — niewątpliwie zbliżał się dzień spalenia.

— Wejdź, Severusie. Herbaty? Cytrynowego dropsa? — zaproponował starzec, chociaż doskonale wiedział, że Snape właśnie skończył posiłek i wypił herbatę w Wielkiej Sali. Mistrz Eliksirów usiadł naprzeciw swojego przełożonego.

— Nie, dziękuję, dyrektorze. Dopiero co zjadłem. Może moglibyśmy zaprzestać tego przekomarzania się, które zawsze rozpoczyna nasze spotkania? Czy jest to cud, o jaki nie powinienem prosić?

Dumbledore zachichotał i odpowiedział:

— Och, Severusie, zupełnie nie wiem o czym mówisz. Pogawędki z tobą sprawiają mi zawsze tyle radości. Co powiesz na czekoladowego herbatnika?

Snape zamknął oczy i policzył do dziesięciu.

Po łacinie.

Wspak.

— Nie, dyrektorze, dziękuję. Zakładam, że wezwał mnie pan tutaj z jakiegoś konkretnego powodu, a nie po to, by mnie wykończyć, wprowadzając w stan śpiączki cukrzycowej.

— Tak, chodzi mi o uczniów, mój drogi chłopcze — odparł Dumbledore, którego sarkastyczna wypowiedź podopiecznego, nie zdołała wytrącić z równowagi. — Martwi mnie, że Voldemort jest taki spokojny w tym roku. Nie widzę powodu, dla którego nie powinniśmy zadbać o bezpieczeństwo naszych uczniów wracających pociągiem do domów. Jednego z nich w szczególności. Chciałbym, byś odbył tę podróż z nim.

Snape uniósł pytająco brew, równocześnie uśmiechając się szyderczo.

— Z całą pewnością znajdzie się ktoś inny, kto zechce pilnować chłopaka. Nie zgłaszałem się na jego ochroniarza i nie będę jego służącym.

— Severusie, dobrze wiesz, że to wcale nie tak. Mimo wszystko, on potrzebuje ochrony, żeby dostać się bezpiecznie do domu wujostwa w Surrey. Więzy krwi ochronią go, kiedy będzie na miejscu, ale SĄ nieskuteczne w czasie podróży. Nie prosiłbym cię o to, mój chłopcze, gdyby nie było zagrożenia.

_A więc chłopak miał wrócić do tego piekielnego miejsca_, pomyślał Snape. Informacje, które uzyskał dzięki lekcjom Oklumencji w zeszłym roku, powiedziały mu wszystko, co musiał wiedzieć, o tym jak traktowano go w tym domu. Dodając do tego to, co nauczyciel dostrzegł w Złotym Dziecku w ciągu tego roku, z pewnością nie wyjdzie mu na dobre, gdy będzie musiał stawić ponownie czoła krewnym.

— Dyrektorze, doprawdy nie wiem, w jaki sposób miałby być bezpieczny w tamtym domostwie. Obaj wiemy, jakimi ludźmi są ci mugole, a ponieważ za miesiąc chłopak będzie pełnoletni, nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałby tam wracać.

Nie miałem pojęcia, że troszczysz się o dobro Harry'ego. Cóż za szczęśliwy obrót sprawy — uśmiechnął się Dumbledore a w jego oczach pojawiły się wesołe iskierki. Twarz Snape'a wykrzywił kolejny szyderczy uśmieszek.

Zapewniam cię, że moja nienawiść do Pottera nadal nie zna granic. Ten chłopak jest tak samo leniwy jak tępy. Jestem pewien, że gdyby się trochę postarał, mógłby godzinami myśleć tylko o błachostkach.

Och, Severusie, wiesz dobrze, że jego oceny uległy znaczącej poprawie w tym roku. Zaś śmierć Syriusza…

_W końcu dotarliśmy do sedna sprawy_, pomyślał Snape.

— A tak, śmierć tego wściekłego kundla, jakim był jego ojciec chrzestny, uderzyła w niego szczególnie mocno. Jednakże, gdybyś zapytał mnie o zdanie — czego nie zrobiłeś — Potter nie jest sobą, odkąd dwa lata temu wywlókł ciało Cedrica Diggory'ego z labiryntu. Nie ma sensu dawać chłopakowi ochrony, tylko po to, by wtrącić go do więzienia, w którym jest molestowany w ten czy inny sposób — Mistrz Eliksirów przerwał dla podkreślenia, że jest to zbyteczne. — Tak naprawdę, powinniśmy zatroszczyć się o jego zdrowie psychiczne, Albusie. Zachowuje się zbyt zdrowo, jak na kogoś, kto tyle przeszedł w tak młodym wieku.

Dumbledore bardzo się starał powstrzymać uśmiech wpełzający mu na twarz. Jego stoicki Mistrz Eliksirów w końcu okazał odrobinę współczucia względem ucznia, którego tak bardzo nienawidził.

— To cudownie, że tak się troszczysz o Harry'ego, ale zapewniam cię, że rozmawiałem już z nim i wydawał się być w dobrym nastroju. Może jest nieco nerwowy, jednakże to zupełnie zrozumiałe, biorąc pod uwagę czasy, w których żyjemy.

Snape zamrugał. Jakim sposobem, jeden z największych czarodziejów wszechczasów, a równocześnie tak wyśmienity Legilimenta, nie dostrzegał przed swoim nosem tego, co było tak oczywiste? To, co sam zaobserwował w chłopaku, nie mogło przejść niedostrzeżone. Dla każdego, kto choć trochę przyglądał się Potterowi, było naturalne, że zmienił się ogromnie w ciągu tego roku. Zniknęło aroganckie, beztroskie dziecko, jakie Snape widywał wcześniej na co dzień. Ostatnimi czasy, Gryfon zachowywał się, jakby przygniatał go ciężar całego świata. Musiał jakoś uświadomić dyrektora o tej znaczącej zmianie, jaka zaszła w jego Złotym Chłopcu.

— Zrozum, Albusie. Jestem szpiegiem. Jestem twoim szpiegiem. Moje wywiadowcze zdolności nie ograniczają się tylko i wyłącznie do sali tronowej Czarnego Pana. Dostrzegam różne rzeczy. Chłopak nie czuje się dobrze. Najbliższa mu osoba, jaką kiedykolwiek miał, nie żyje, a on obwinia o to siebie. Jeżeli nie zrobisz czegoś, aby mu pomóc, twoja pięknie naostrzona broń, załamie się wkrótce w samym środku bitwy. Potter nie czuje się nawet w połowie tak dobrze, jak się wydaje.

Dumbledore zamarł słysząc ostatnie zdanie. Ufał Severusowi bezgranicznie w wielu rzeczach. Mężczyzna rzadko się mylił w swoich obserwacjach. Być może należało nieco bardziej wnikliwie porozmawiać z Harrym? Na pewno nie zaszkodzi, a on przecież bardzo lubił rozmawiać z tym chłopcem. Urocze dziecko, oto kim był. Jeszcze raz przypomniano mu, ile zainwestował w młodzieńca. Przepowiednia mówiła o broni, którą posiadał, a której nie znał Voldemort. Starzec był przekonany, że chodzi o miłość. Harry miał w sobie tyle miłości.

— Porozmawiam z nim, Severusie. Możliwe, że coś mi umknęło, podczas naszych wszystkich wspólnych spotkań.

— Och, tak. Lalkarzowi bardzo trudno nawiązać kontakt ze swoją lalką. W końcu, sznurki mogą się tak łatwo poplątać — odpowiedział zgryźliwie Ślizgon.

— Severusie, to było nie na miejscu!

— Masz rację, co nie znaczy, że to kłamstwo. Zabiorę twojego Złotego Chłopca do pociągu i odprowadzę do tego więzienia, które ty nazywasz domem. Jednak to nie dowód na to, że się z tego cieszę czy popieram twój pomysł.

— Masz do tego prawo, mój drogi. Cieszę się, że wziąłeś pod uwagę dobro Harry'ego.

Snape raz jeszcze przeklął wszystkich Gryfonów i ich upraszczanie skomplikowanych spraw.

— Nie jestem głupcem, Albusie. Nie jestem też tak bardzo zaślepiony nienawiścią, żeby nie dostrzegać prawdy. Przeznaczenie tego chłopaka jest bezpośrednio związane z moim. Tak było od… zawsze. Nie będę kwestionował moralności faktu, że wychowujesz Pottera tylko z jednego powodu. Ale chciałbym wiedzieć, co stanie się z twoją bronią, kiedy już ją wykorzystasz?

— Harry nie jest bronią, Severusie. Jest młodzieńcem, który musi dorosnąć, by wypełnić swoje przeznaczenie, a potem korzystać z życia w taki sposób, w jaki będzie miał na to ochotę. Doprawdy, Severusie, to takie niepodobne do ciebie. Skąd ci to przyszło do głowy?

— To zabrzmi jak frazes, ale jest zbyt spokojnie, Albusie. Coś się wydarzy i to wkrótce. Po prostu chciałbym, żebyśmy wszyscy byli na to przygotowani, a w szczególności twoje Złote Dziecko, w którym pokładasz tyle nadziei.

Dumbledore rozważył słowa Snape'a.

— Doceniam to, Severusie. Tak samo doceniam twoją troskę o to, co dzieje się w domu Harry'ego. Zapewniam cię jednak, że nadużycie, którego chłopiec jest ofiarą, ma charakter zaniedbania. Nie jest molestowany.

— Och, więc teraz zaniedbanie nie jest uważane za formę molestowania. Jaka szkoda, musiałem coś przeoczyć. Możesz okłamywać siebie, ile tylko chcesz, jeżeli chodzi o tego chłopaka, Albusie. Merlin jeden wie, że brak mi doświadczenia w podejmowaniu decyzji, które mają wpływ na życie innych osób — powiedział z szyderczym uśmiechem Snape. — Ale nie okłamuj mnie. Po tym wszystkim, co przeszliśmy, zasługuję na nieco więcej niż takie traktowanie. — Po tych słowach Ślizgon wstał i skierował się ku wyjściu, zostawiając Dumbledore'a bez słów.

Dyrektor złożył dłonie i oparł na nich podbródek. Gdyby zaczął myśleć o wszystkim, co dotąd doświadczył Harry, musiałby zacząć kwestionować każdą decyzję dotyczącą jego życia, jaką podjął. Nie podobało mu się, że wysyłał go do Dursleyów. Wiedział, co go tam czeka, ale nie miał wyjścia. Ochrona, jaką dawała mu krew… Tak, właśnie ta ochrona. W żaden sposób nie mógł zostać zraniony, kiedy przebywał w domu, w którym nadal żyła krew jego matki. Dlatego musiał tam pozostać, powtarzał sobie starzec, tak jak niezliczoną ilość razy wcześniej, odkąd Harry przybył do Hogwartu. Nieświadomie wzrok Dumbledore'a spoczął na szachownicy. W dniu, w którym Harry Potter przybył do Hogwartu, dyrektor zamienił swoją pozycję. Już nie był królem, którego strzegły wszystkie pozostałe pionki. To mu w zupełności odpowiadało.

Jego rozmyślania przerwało stukanie do drzwi. Do gabinetu wmaszerował Harry Potter.

— Profesor McGonagall powiedziała, że chciał się pan ze mną widzieć, panie dyrektorze.

— Tak, Harry. Proszę, wejdź. Herbaty? Cytrynowego dropsa?

— Nie, dziękuję. Czy coś się stało, proszę pana? — Chłopak powłócząc nogami, podszedł do miejsca zajmowanego uprzednio przez Snape'a i usiadł naprzeciw mężczyzny. — Czy Snape'owi udało się dowiedzieć czegoś o Voldemorcie?

— Profesorowi Snape'owi, Harry, i nie. Niestety nie otrzymaliśmy żadnych wiadomości, odkąd widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni. Poprosiłem o spotkanie z tobą, żeby ci powiedzieć, iż podjęliśmy nadzwyczajne środki ostrożności względem uczniów wracających pociągiem do domów. Profesor Snape osobiście odeskortuje cię do Hogsmeade i będzie ci towarzyszył w drodze do domu twoich krewnych.

Na te słowa, twarz Gryfona zamarła.

— Profesor Snape? — Fala przerażenia zalał młodego czarodzieja. — Czy to na pewno rozsądne, proszę pana, biorąc pod uwagę, że nie bardzo potrafimy się dogadać?

— Tak było w przeszłości, Harry. Jednak w mrocznych czasach, jakie nastały, nadeszła pora, by nawiązać rozejm. Jakie jest to stare porzekadło o wojnie, która z wrogów czyni kochanków… eee… chyba nie o to mi chodziło. W każdym razie, myślę, że jeżeli się postarasz i zawrzesz pokój z profesorem Snape'em, sprawy pomiędzy wami potoczą się lepiej. Miej wiarę, Harry.

— Wiara nie ma tu nic do rzeczy, proszę pana. On mnie nienawidzi. Najpierw nienawidził mnie za bycie synem Jamesa Pottera, a potem za ten incydent w ubiegłym roku… a teraz nienawidzi mnie, bo jestem sobą.

— Zaufaj mi, Harry. Postaraj się pogodzić z profesorem, a wszystko się jakoś ułoży. To by było na tyle. A teraz, powiedz mi, proszę, jak się czujesz?

Pytanie starca zbiło Pottera na chwilę z tropu, lecz po chwili odpowiedział jak zwykle:

— W porządku, dyrektorze. Dziękuję. A co u pana?

— Och, czuję się doskonale, mój chłopcze, ale jestem ciekaw, jak NAPRAWDĘ się czujesz? Wiem, że ostatnio przeżyłeś wiele stresu, co w połączeniu z wydarzeniami z ostatniego roku…

Młodzieniec wiedział już do czego zmierza Dumbledore. Chciał się upewnić czy nie załamie się pod naciskiem. Jak to miło z jego strony, że wreszcie o to zapytał. Właśnie teraz, gdy miał wsiąść do pociągu i zniknąć stąd na dwa miesiące.

— Naprawdę, panie dyrektorze, radzę sobie świetnie. W tym roku było mi dość ciężko z… wszystkim, ale sądzę, że już się z tym uporałem. Poprawiłem oceny i myślę, że poradzę sobie z OWTM-ami, więc…

— Cudownie, mój chłopcze. Jak miło słyszeć, że dobrze ci idzie.

Wystarczyło rzucić kilka uspokajających zapewnień, by zadowolić dyrektora. Nie powiedziałby, że skacze pod sufit z radości. Czyż nie powinno być trudniej okłamać największego czarodzieja stulecia?[i] _No cóż, jeżeli nie interesowało go usłyszenie prawdy, to nie jest to kłamstwo,_[/i] powiedział sobie chłopak. I gdy tylko o tym pomyślał, od razu w to uwierzył. Harry wstał, podziękował i wyszedł. Miał ograniczoną ilość czasu, żeby pozbierać swoje rzeczy i udać się do bramy, gdzie miał się spotkać ze Snape'em.

— Potter, przestań się guzdrać, nie mamy na to całego dnia! — wrzasnął Mistrz Eliksirów z powozu, który zajął uprzednio dla siebie, Złotego Chłopca i oczywiście dwójki jego przyjaciół. Harry, Ron i Hermiona, wystraszeni krzykami profesora, pospieszyli do powozu zaprzężonego w testrale.

— Wsiadajcie. Nie będę tolerował żadnego bzdurnego gadania, jakim zastępujecie normalne konwersacje podczas jazdy, więc jeżeli nie chcecie zostać przeklęci, radzę wam trzymać języki za zębami podczas tej krótkiej podróży — wyrzucił z siebie Severus, gdy tylko weszli do powozu.

— Tak, panie profesorze — wymamrotała cała trójka. Ron rzucił Harry'emu znaczące spojrzenie pełne paniki, po czym przewrócił oczyma. To było bardzo głupie z jego strony.

— Masz coś do powiedzenia, Panie Weasley? Powiedz mi, proszę, czy masz zamiar zachować swe największe mądrości do czasu aż opuścisz szkołę, czy wykorzystasz je jeszcze tutaj? Jeżeli tak, to proszę oświeć mnie, bo też chciałbym się nieco rozerwać.

— Nie, proszę pana. Przepraszam, panie profesorze — odpowiedział rudzielec tonem, który wskazywał na to, że wcale nie było mu przykro. Hermiona wbiła mu łokieć w bok i obrzuciła wściekłym spojrzeniem. Na szczęście ich nauczyciel nie mógł już odejmować im punktów czy dawać szlabanów, jednak Ronowi nie śpieszyło się, by znaleźć się na końcu różdżki rozwścieczonego Mistrza Eliksirów.

— To dobrze — stwierdził Snape, kiedy powóz ruszył. Kiedy ponownie do nich przemówił, ściszył głos.

— Jest jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego chcę, byście pozostali cicho podczas podróży, pomijając moją osobistą niechęć do wysłuchiwania jakiegoś bezczelnego bachora i jego głupiego przyjaciela i panny wiem-to-wszystko. — Trójka Gryfonów skrzywiła się, słysząc tak złośliwy opis, jednak żadne z nich nie powiedziało słowa. — Powodem, dla którego eskortuję Pottera do domu, jest fakt, iż obaj, dyrektor i ja, wierzymy, że Czarny Pan może planować atak na pociąg. Chcę, żebyście trzymali język za zębami, a oczy szeroko otwarte. Jeżeli usłyszenie trzasku aportacji może nas jakoś ostrzec, musimy zyskać ten moment przewagi. Miejcie różdżki w pogotowiu, a zaklęcia na końcu języka. Wyrażam się jasno? — Uczucie nienawiści, jakie jeszcze przed kilkoma minutami trójka przyjaciół odczuwała w stosunku do swojego profesora, zniknęło na dobre, gdy razem skinęli głowami i odpowiedzieli zgodnie:

— Tak, profesorze.

Więź, jaka między nimi panowała, przyjęła do wiadomości, że Snape nie był już ich znienawidzonym nauczycielem. Teraz był członkiem Zakonu, który wydawał im rozkazy dotyczące tego, co miało nadejść. Wydarzenia ostatniego roku pomogły im wydorośleć i zdać sobie sprawę, że nie mogli tak po prostu odejść, by zgrywać bohaterów. Czas zabawy się skończył i przyszła pora, by potraktować serio to, co działo się wokół.

Harry odczuwał to najsilniej z nich wszystkich. Choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, cieszył się, że to właśnie Snape ich eskortował. Szybki rzut oka na okolicę nieco wcześniej, pokazał mu, że Moody, Tonks i kilkoro innych członków Zakonu krążyło wśród uczniów, ale chłopak był zadowolony z towarzystwa najlepszego eksperta od Czarnej Magii w Hogwarcie. Ubiegły rok nauczył go, że musi zaufać Snape'owi, inaczej zginą następni ludzie. Mógł nienawidzić tego wstrętnego łajdaka, ale był on lojalnym, wstrętnym łajdakiem, który pragnął zobaczyć Voldemorta martwego równie mocno, co on sam.

Odbyli podróż w milczeniu, jak rozkazał Snape. Wysiadając na stacji w Hogsmeade, zobaczyli Hagrida zajętego odprowadzaniem pierwszoroczniaków do pociągu. Młodsze roczniki znajdowały się zaraz za nimi, a Harry, Ron oraz Hermiona zdawali się stać na końcu tej kolejki. Mistrz Eliksirów wysiadł ostatni i natychmiast obrzucił okolicę bacznym spojrzeniem, nie poruszając głową.

— Miejcie oczy szeroko otwarte. Potter, trzymaj się blisko mnie. Musimy wsiąść tak szybko, jak tylko się da.

Harry zamarł słysząc te słowa. Czy to nie narażało pozostałych uczniów na niebezpieczeństwo? Już miał otworzyć usta, po raz pierwszy odkąd weszli do powozu, kiedy doszedł ich dźwięk aportacji. Snape natychmiast zatrzymał się przed Potterem i zlustrował teren. Chłopak usłyszał, jak Ron mówi do Hermiony, by schowała się za jego plecami, podczas gdy dziewczyna wołała do pół-olbrzyma, aby natychmiast ładował pierwszoklasistów do ekspresu. Szalonooki i pozostali członkowie Zakonu stali, podobnie jak Snape, z różdżkami w dłoniach, rozglądając się po stacji.

Wtedy kilka rzeczy zdarzyło się równocześnie. Rozległo się więcej odgłosów aportacji — wystarczająco dużo, by zaalarmować Hagrida i pozostałych uczniów, którzy rozpoznali dochodzące ich dźwięki. Uczniowie, którzy tworzyli niegdyś Armię Dumbledora, w mig pojęli, co się dzieje.

Nagle rozległ się śmiech, który nawiedzał Harry'ego w snach, paraliżując jego zmysły. Przeraźliwy chichot Bellatrix Lestrange zdawał się wypełniać ciszę, jaka zapanowała na stacji Hogsmeade. Hagrid wrzasnął, popędzając uczniów, by wsiadali do wagonów. Użył własnego ciała jako tarczy, by młodsi mogli bezpiecznie dostać się do środka, lecz nie było takiej potrzeby. Nikt nie rzucił nawet jednego uroku. Potter ich nie widział, lecz wyraźnie słyszał JĄ. Musiał jak najszybciej uspokoić furię, jaką odczuł, gdy doszedł go jej śmiech. Rozluźnił nadgarstek i zdecydowanie uścisnął różdżkę. Wiedział, że jeżeli nie zapanuje nad emocjami, zaślepi go gniew, a wątpił by ona była jedynym obecnym tu śmierciożercą.

Jego przypuszczenia okazały się prawdziwe, gdy Lucjusz Malfoy, Macnair, Dolohov, Travers i pięć innych zakapturzonych postaci wkroczyło na peron i dołączyło do niej. Można było nazwać to przechadzką, gdyż wydawało się, że nic ich nie interesuje. Lucjusz szybko wystąpił do przodu.

— Moody, jakże miło cię dziś spotkać. Jak się mają resztki twojego ciała? — Szalonooki rzucił zaklęcie wiążące na jednego ze śmierciożerców, które tamten odbił. Malfoy uniósł w górę ręce. — Proszę, proszę. Zagrajmy czysto. Chcemy dostać tylko jedną rzecz i, kiedy nam ją dacie, puścimy was wolno. Nie mamy najmniejszego zamiaru skrzywdzić tylu bezbronnych dzieci. Nasz Pan nie chce zranić czarodziejów zarówno czystej jak i pół krwi. Przychodzimy do was w dobrej wierze, więc odłóżmy różdżki, dobrze? — Lucjusz mówił miękkim głosem, zwracając się do starszego czarodzieja.

— Azkaban w końcu zniszczył resztki tego, co zostało z twojego rozumu, co, Malfoy? Nie jesteś martwy tylko dlatego, że zachowujesz się jak tchórz i atakujesz nas w obecności dzieci. A ja myślałem, że już wcześniej upadłeś…

Podczas gdy Moody rozpraszał śmierciożerców, Snape usiłował przepchnąć Harry'ego w stronę pociągu, bez zwracania na niego uwagi. Chłopak wyczuwał Rona i Hermionę bezpośrednio za sobą, więc złapał dziewczynę za rękę, by namacalnie poczuć, że przyjaciele są cali.

— Och, a gdzież to idzie zdrajca z naszym małym Potterem? Chcesz wepchnąć go do wagonu, zdrajco? To właśnie jego chcemy, więc oddaj go nam, zanim zaczniemy się zaprzyjaźniać z wszystkimi małymi przyjaciółmi Złotego Chłopca — dobiegł ich wredny głos Bellatrix.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał w kierunku śmierciożerców i uniósł różdżkę. Musiał szybko coś wymyślić. To, że nie poinformowano go o tym ataku, oznaczało, że jego tożsamość podwójnego agenta została odkryta lub też był poddawany próbie przez Czarnego Pana. Szybko udzielił odpowiedzi szalonej kobiecie:

— Odejdź, Bellatrix. Jest nas więcej, a Dumbledore będzie tu lada chwila. To nie skończy się dobrze.

— Na pewno nie skończy się dobrze dla ciebie, Severusie — wtrącił Malfoy. — Oddaj nam chłopaka, a nikomu nic się nie stanie. To uczciwe. Chcemy tylko tego cherlawego czarodzieja pół krwi. Doprawdy, chyba ci na nim nie zależy. — Snape nadal osłaniał Harry'ego własnym ciałem. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ten impas nie potrwa długo. Dostrzegł, że śmierciożercy mierzyli różdżkami w Tonks i Moody'ego, podczas gdy Lucjusz celował dokładnie w jego pierś. Kiedy tak sobie gawędzili, Hagrid przez cały czas ładował dzieciaki do pociągu i tylko starsze roczniki pozostały jeszcze na peronie. Właśnie zaczynał zaganiać do środka piątoklasistów, gdy kilkoro z nich odmówiło ruszenia się z miejsca. Szybki rzut oka na stację, pozwolił Severusowi stwierdzić, że Draco siedział już bezpiecznie w wagonie, co pozwalało mu uniknąć zajmowania którejkolwiek ze stron. Jak to arystokratycznie z jego strony. — Widzisz, Severusie — odezwał się ponownie starszy Malfoy — większość uczniów jest już bezpieczna wewnątrz. Dotrzymaliśmy słowa i pozwoliliśmy im odejść. Nikt nie musi ucierpieć. Teraz daj nam Pottera — arystokrata wystąpił do przodu, powiewając szatą. — Więcej nie będę prosił.

Harry był rozwścieczony. Nadal wielu uczniów stało przy ekspresie z Hogwartu, a tuż obok członkowie Zakonu Feniksa mający ich chronić. Jeżeli ktokolwiek z nich zginie, to będzie wyłącznie jego wina. Wiedział, że nie zniesie odpowiedzialności za kolejną śmierć. Zielone oczy nastolatka ciskały sztylety w Malfoya. Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, mężczyzna leżałby teraz martwy u jego stóp. Chłopak próbował wyminąć Snape'a, jednak profesor nie ustępował. Zamiast tego, zerknął w stronę zamku, mając nadzieję, że niezliczone uszy i oczy Dumbledora, żyjące w wiosce, dadzą starcowi jakoś znać o tym, co się święci. Potem, skinąwszy nieznacznie głową w stronę Moody'ego i Tonks, dał sygnał do rozpoczęcia walki.

Następną rzeczą, jaką usłyszeli, był upiorny śmiech Bellatrix, kiedy w powietrzu rozbłysły klątwy. Członkowie Zakonu rzucali zaklęcia, tak szybko jak tylko potrafili. Zielone i czerwone błyskawice latały wokoło. Śmierciożercy rozdzielili się. Byli dobrze zorganizowani. Część z nich rzucała klątwy i odpierała atak Zakonu, podczas gdy Lucjusz i Bellatrix skupili swą uwagę na Snapie i Harrym. Hagrid usilnie starał się zawlec pozostałych uczniów do pociągu.

— _Impedimenta_ — krzyknął Malfoy, celując w Pottera, jednak Mistrz Eliksirów zgrabnie odbił jego zaklęcie. — Możesz zakończyć tę bezsensowną walkę, Severusie. Nie chcemy zabić chłopaka. Czarny Pan chce mieć go żywego — ciągnął arystokrata, próbując przekonywać Snape'a, jakby jego słowa miały jakiś posłuch. Oczywiście, że Voldemort chciał, by Złote Dziecko żyło. Rozkazał dostarczyć chłopaka żywego, w dobrym stanie, by potem samemu móc go torturować i w końcu zabić. W co próbował pogrywać Lucjusz? Malfoy zablokował _Petrificus Totalus _rzucone przez Hermionę i _Expelliarmus_, które wysłał w jego kierunku Ron. — Mój Pan nie wydał żadnych rozkazów dotyczących szlam i zdrajców, więc sugeruję, żebyś zabrał ich sprzed moich oczu, Severusie.

— Maleństwa znów chcą się zabawić! — zaskrzeczała Bellatrix. — Wciąż wam mało? — Kierując różdżkę w stronę panny Granger, kobieta wrzasnęła: — _Crucio!_

Dziewczyna upadła, wijąc się konwulsyjnie, na ziemię.

— Hermiono! — krzyknął Ron. Wycelował w stronę Lestrange, rzucając w nią wszelkie możliwe klątwy, jakie przychodziły mu do głowy. Harry usiłował wydostać się zza pleców Snape'a i wziąć udział w walce, jednak starszy czarodziej był o wiele silniejszy niż wyglądał. Trzymał Pottera skulonego za sobą, a mimo to, poruszał się na tyle zwinnie, że unikał uroków rzucanych w ich stronę przez Malfoya. Kiedy Bellatrix zdjęła zaklęcie z dziewczyny, profesor wykorzystał okazję, by cisnąć w nią niewerbalne _Impedimenta_, co wyłączyło ją na krótką chwilę z walki. Teraz został tylko on i Lucjusz. Pozostali śmierciożercy walczyli z Zakonem.

— Nikt teraz nie patrzy, Severusie. Możesz zrobić jeden mały krok do tyłu i odsłonić dla mnie chłopaka. Mógłbyś potem przysiąc, że wyeliminowałem cię, gdy ochraniałeś pozostałe… cele. — Kończąc ostatnie zdanie, arystokrata uśmiechnął się szyderczo, spoglądając na Rona, który usiłował pomóc drżącej Hermionie wstać na nogi.

Snape nie miał zamiaru dać się wciągnąć w tę głupią wymianę zdań, którą Malfoy chciał odwrócić jego uwagę. Jego umysł był całkowicie pochłonięty tym, jak wydostać Harry'ego żywego z tej sytuacji.

— _Confringo_— rzucił czarnowłosy czarodziej w stronę arystokraty. Ten zablokował zaklęcie, które odbijając się od jego tarczy, uderzyło w filar pobliskiego budynku, zawalając część dachu.

— Mój Boże, co się z tobą stało, Severusie? Byłeś niegdyś taki zepsuty, co bardzo w tobie lubiłem.

— _Sectumsempra— _wycelował ponownie Mistrz Eliksirów i udało mu się zrobić szramę na brodzie jasnowłosego mężczyzny. Kiedy Malfoy schował twarz w dłoniach, by sprawdzić rozmiar obrażeń, Snape na krótką chwilę odwrócił się w stronę swoich uczniów i rozkazał: — Macie teraz szansę, biegnijcie do pociągu, wszyscy troje! — Pchnął Harry'ego i szarpnął Hermionę za bluzkę, by zmusić ranną czarownicę do szybszego poruszania się. Potter zawahał się krótką chwilę. To, co zobaczył potem, zdawało się dziać w zwolnionym tempie. Zanim zdołał przestawić choć jedną stopę, kątem oka dostrzegł zieloną błyskawicę zmierzającą ku niemu. Jego obrońca musiał również ją dostrzec, ponieważ jego oczy, skierowane bezpośrednio na Harry'ego, rozszerzyły się z przerażenia. Nie zawahał się ani chwili tylko rzucił na chłopaka, osłaniając go własnym ciałem i zwalając ich obu na ziemię. Zielona strzała przemknęła nad głową zielonookiego czarodzieja i przez chwilę miał nadzieję, że uderzyła w pociąg i zniknęła. Wtedy poczuł na sobie ciężar ciała i doszedł go wrzask Hermiony. Zanim dotarło do Harry'ego, co się stało, Snape zerwał się na nogi. Mistrz Eliksirów rzucał zaklęcia, o jakich chłopak nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał, starając się wyeliminować Malfoya. Wkrótce z pomocą przyszedł mu zakrwawiony i wyczerpany Moody.

— No cóż, nie do niego mierzyłem, ale utrata jednego zdrajcy, nie jest wielką stratą, nieprawdaż? — powiedział Lucjusz, kiedy spostrzegł ciało rozciągnięte na Potterze. — To jeszcze nie koniec, Severusie. Nie wyobrażam sobie, jak się z tego wyłgasz. Już wkrótce będziesz żałował, że ta klątwa nie uderzyła w ciebie. Nie przeżyjesz gniewu Czarnego Pana. — Z tymi słowami, Malfoy chwycił nieprzytomne ciało Bellatrix i aportował się ze stacji.

Słysząc odgłosy aportacji, Harry ośmielił się wstać, lecz coś mocno przygniatało go do ziemi. Przekręcił głowę, by zobaczyć, co na nim spoczywało, ale jakaś część niego już wiedziała. W polu widzenia pojawiła się trzęsąca i łkająca Hermiona, która trzymała w ramionach głowę Rona. Jego błękitne oczy były szeroko otwarte i pozbawione życia, a reszta ciała bezwładnie spoczywała właśnie na nim. Nie wypowiedział żadnego słowa, nie ogarnął go szok czy niedowierzanie, nie poczuł smutku ani złości, gdy spostrzegł martwego przyjaciela. Czuł absolutną pustkę, patrząc na jego szczątki. Zdawało mu się, że zamiast serca nosi w piersi jakiś martwy przedmiot i powróciło znajome uczucie niemożności oddychania. Umysł chłopaka nie mógł ogarnąć tego, co widziały oczy. Jego serce nie chciało pojąć tego, co się właśnie wydarzyło. To był z pewnością jeden z jego snów na jawie. Musiał być. Wszyscy najważniejsi gracze byli obecni — Lucjusz Malfoy i demoniczny śmiech Bellatrix Lestrange. Byli tutaj nawet ci, którzy zazwyczaj tylko wpadali na chwilę — Moody, Snape, Ron i Hermiona. Musiał jedynie podciągnąć kotary, a sen się skończy.

Ron nie mógł umrzeć. Jego przyjaciel wracał pociągiem do domu. Spędzi całe lato w Norze i będzie przesyłał Harry'mu wiadomości tą pohukującą kulką pierza, którą nazywa sową. Któregoś dnia dorośnie i zdobędzie na tyle odwagi, by umówić się z Hermioną. Nie mógł zginąć na tym dworcu kolejowym w wieku siedemnastu lat z ręki Lucjusza Malfoya.

Snape, z bladą twarzą oblepioną tłustymi włosami, popatrzył na zniszczony peron. Dwoje śmierciożerców zostało pojmanych przez członków Zakonu Feniksa, zaś Hestia Jones leżała martwa na ziemi. Potem odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Pottera i jego przyjaciół, choć doskonale wiedział jaki widok zastanie. Mimo to, nie był przygotowany na to, co zobaczył.

Hermiona Granger z całych sił wykrzykiwała imię Weasleya, trzymając jego głowę w ramionach, tak jakby przez to miał się obudzić.

A Potter…

Boże.

Potter po prostu siedział z wciąż spoczywającym na nim częściowo ciałem Rona. Siedział z pustką wymalowaną na twarzy, gapiąc się na zwłoki swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Patrząc jak jego drugi najlepszy przyjaciel załamuje się na jego oczach.

Rozległ się odgłos aportacji i wreszcie pojawił się ten, na którego wszyscy czekali. Snape odwrócił się od przerażającej sceny i spojrzał prosto w błękitne, otoczone setką zmarszczek, oczy. Tym razem nie migotały radośnie. Wzrok Dumbledore'a spoczął na Mistrzu Eliksirów, by zaraz potem zatrzymać się na rozgrywającym się przed nimi dramacie. Ślizgon zobaczył w nich szok, gdy dyrektor rozpoznał ciało Rona.

W pewnym momencie, najmłodsza dziewczyna Weasleyów przedostała się do miejsca, w którym stali i zdała sobie sprawę z tego, co się stało. Wydawało się, że nie płacze, ale jakieś potworne dreszcze zaczęły przeszywać jej ciało, gdy spostrzegła brata. Zaś Potter nadal spokojnie siedział. Tak, jakby to nie jego przyjaciel leżał martwy tuż obok, a dziewczyny nie zgrzytały nad nimi zębami.

Kiedy Hagrid i Zakon Feniksa zajmowali się dziećmi, a Dumbledore wzywał na pomoc aurorów z Ministerstwa, profesor Snape obserwował jak ostatnie strzępki niewinności ulatują ze Złotego Chłopca. Mógł dosłownie zobaczyć to migoczące światło ulatujące z jego zielonych oczu. Mężczyzna zdał sobie sprawę, że z wszystkich okropności, jakich był świadkiem w swoim życiu, ta była najstraszniejszą. Nie płacz dziewcząt, bo wiele razy widział już kobiety opłakujące swych mężczyzn, lecz milczenie, szok i kompletne niedowierzanie, jakie malowało się na twarzy Pottera i w jego oczach. I w tej właśnie chwili wiedział, jak wyglądałaby śmierć Syriusza Blacka z rąk dementorów. Nie było niczego gorszego od widoku umierającej duszy.


	2. Zdobiony cichą desperacją

**Rozdział 2. Zdobiony cichą desperacją**.

_"Masa ludzi wiedzie życie w cichej desperacji." — Henry David Thoreau_

Nikt nie był bardziej zaskoczony niż Snape, kiedy Dumbledore wziął go na stronę i ostro wyszeptał:

— Musisz zabrać Harry'ego do pociągu, Severusie. Natychmiast.

Beznamiętna maska na krótką chwilę zniknęła z twarzy czarnookiego czarodzieja, gdy próbował odgadnąć, w jaką okrutną grę wciąga ich tym razem dyrektor. Zerknął na Gryfona siedzącego na ziemi i wlepiającego wzrok w przyjaciół, podczas gdy aurorzy podchodzili, by zabrać ciało Ronalda Weasleya.

— Nie mówi pan poważnie. Chce pan, żebym wziął chłopaka — wskazał na Pottera, który wyglądał jakby w każdej chwili miał trafić do Świętego Munga — i na kilka godzin wsadził do pociągu pełnego ciekawskich, nieczułych bachorów, tuż po tym, jak najlepszy przyjaciel został zamordowany na jego oczach?

Starzec nie odzywał się, jednak jego spojrzenie było nieprzejednane. Cokolwiek planował, nie było sposobu, w jaki Snape mógłby go od tego odwieść.

— No cóż, mógłbym co prawda zrobić nieautoryzowany świstoklik — to nie powinno sprawić wiele kłopotu, a w świetle dzisiejszych wydarzeń Ministerstwo nie powinno mieć nic przeciwko — ale to spowoduje, że znajdzie się w domu wujostwa w ciągu kilku minut, zamiast godzin.

Nie musiał mówić nic więcej. Merlin jeden wiedział, co stałoby się ze Złotym Chłopcem, gdyby został w takim stanie podrzucony do Surrey. Jego krewni mogliby się do woli na nim wyżywać, gdyż — czego najbardziej obawiał się Severus — chłopak nie miałby sił się bronić.

Mistrz Eliksirów spojrzał w oczy starszego czarodzieja, lecz ten patrzył już w stronę Tonks, okrywającej czarnym suknem ciało Weasleya. Kobieta powiedziała jeszcze coś, czego nie dosłyszał i aurorzy zniknęli. Kątem oka dojrzał zbliżającą się Minerwę. Czarownica napotkała wzrokiem jego i Albusa, po czym skierowała się w stronę łkającej spazmatycznie Hermiony. Przez chwilę wahała się czy pocieszyć dziewczynę tak rozpaczliwie opłakującą swojego przyjaciela, w końcu jednak uklękła obok niej, zamykając ją w uścisku. Snape rozumiał jej rozterkę. On sam również nie był dobry w pocieszaniu innych. Granger z chęcią przyjęła dotyk opiekunki Gryffindoru. Uczepiła się starszej czarownicy, jakby od tego zależało jej życie, głośno szlochając.

Spoglądając na Pottera, Snape zrozumiał, że ludzie wokół niego nie bardzo wiedzieli, co z nim począć. Nadal, jak powiedział Dumbledore, trzeba go było posadzić w pociągu. Wziąwszy się w garść, podszedł do ucznia. Chłopak szklistym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w McGonagall kołyszącą jego przyjaciółkę, lecz Snape wątpił, czy zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co się wokół niego dzieje. Czarodziej ukląkł na ziemi, by zrównać się wzrokiem z Gryfonem.

— Potter, musimy wsiąść do wagonu. — Odczekał chwilę, a gdy nie uzyskał odpowiedzi, złapał go mocno za ramię. — Potter... Harry... tutaj wciąż nie jest bezpiecznie. Muszę zabrać cię do pociągu.

Harry gwałtownie odwrócił głowę, rozpoznając bladą dłoń spoczywającą na jego ramieniu. Spojrzał w górę i napotkał obsydianowe oczy profesora. To zabawne, ale teraz nie wydawały mu się tak zimne jak zazwyczaj. Młody czarodziej ledwie słyszał, co mężczyzna do niego mówił, ale jedno do niego dotarło.

— Czy pan właśnie powiedział do mnie „Harry"?

Snape zamrugał. Ze wszystkich możliwych reakcji na jego słowa, ta była najmniej oczekiwaną. Naturalnym byłby płacz, milczenie czy nawet gwałtowny atak na jego osobę, a nie to, co usłyszał. Pomimo tego, iż daleki był od zrujnowania swojej reputacji, w tej właśnie chwili musiał przyznać, że nie jest aż takim bezdusznym łajdakiem, za jakiego się uważał. Zdał sobie z tego sprawę w momencie, gdy żadna kąśliwa riposta nie padła z jego ust, by bardziej nie ranić chłopca. Być może miał już zarezerwowane miejsce w piekle, lecz istniały takie rzeczy, których mimo wszystko nie mógł zrobić.

— Tak, właśnie to powiedziałem. A teraz proszę cię, Harry, wsiądziesz do pociągu?

Złotemu Chłopcu zdawało się, że jakaś mgła otacza jego umysł. Nie był do końca pewien, co w tym momencie działo się wokół niego. Miał wrażenie, że świat jest dziwnie zamglony, jak wtedy, gdy spoglądał na niego bez okularów, chociaż teraz czuł je na twarzy. Rozpoznał jednak swojego Mistrza Eliksirów. Zdradził go wielki nos i długie, tłuste włosy. Wiedział, że może zaufać temu człowiekowi. Już wcześniej ocalił mu życie.

— Dobrze, profesorze. — Kiedy poruszył się, by wstać, nagle dostrzegł płaczącą przyjaciółkę. Chociaż część niego doskonale o tym wiedziała, nie od razu przypomniał sobie, dlaczego dziewczyna jest taka smutna. — Co stanie się z Hermioną? — zapytał.

— Nie martw się tym, panie Potter. Zajmę się panną Granger i panem Weasleyem — odpowiedziała opiekunka Gryffindoru, której twarz tonęła teraz w burzy kasztanowych włosów.

Coś w tym wszystkim nie dawało Harry'emu spokoju. Nie powinien zostawiać tu przyjaciółki, kiedy była tak zrozpaczona. Nawet Ginny. To przecież mała siostrzyczka Rona i...

Ron.

Dobry Boże!

W mgnieniu oka mglista zasłona, która przez ostatnie kilka minut opiekuńczo otaczała umysł Gryfona, uniosła się i dotarło do niego wszystko to, co rozgrywało się na jego oczach. Łkająca Hermiona i Ginny. Aurorzy chodzący wokoło, wygłaszający oświadczenia i rozmawiający z Dumbledorem. Snape stojący wyczekująco obok niego. Harry zadrżał mimowolnie, gdy mężczyzna położył dłoń na jego ramieniu.

— Bardzo mi przykro, Potter, ale to nieodpowiednia pora. Musimy wsiąść do pociągu. Chodź ze mną. — I jak gdyby nigdy nic, poprowadził chłopaka do wejścia, przy którym wciąż stał Hargid. Dla otaczających go osób był niczym gigantyczny wartownik, strzegący dzieci w pociągu, gotowy zlikwidować każdego, kto chciałby je skrzywdzić. Pół-olbrzym odsunął się na bok, by zrobić przejście dla Harry'ego i profesora. Poklepał przechodzącego nastolatka po ramieniu, robiąc to nieco silniej, niż zamierzał. Kiedy obaj znaleźli się już wewnątrz, Gryfon usłyszał, jak Snape zwraca się do gajowego: — Dzielnie dziś walczyłeś, Hagridzie. Dzieciaki miały szczęście, że byłeś tutaj z nimi.

Chłopak nie mógł zobaczyć miny Rubeusa, lecz usłyszał jego słowa:

— Same poradziłyby sobie dużo lepiej ode mnie. — Do uszu Pottera doszło szlochanie. — Nie mogłem ich wszystkich ocalić, prawda?

Zielonooki czarodziej ledwo zrozumiał odpowiedź Mistrza Eliksirów:

— Sądzę, że winą należy obarczyć Malfoya i mnie. Nie mogłeś zrobić nic więcej — mówiąc to, odwrócił się i wprowadził swojego podopiecznego w głąb wagonu.

Harry był oszołomiony tym, co właśnie usłyszał. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gajowy lubił opiekuna Slytherinu, ale nie miał pojęcia, że sympatia jest odwzajemniona. I dlaczego Snape obwiniał siebie? Każdy, kto posiadał choć trochę rozumu, wiedział, po czyjej stronie leży wina. Wciąż nieco oszołomiony, pozwolił, żeby nauczyciel poprowadził go korytarzem, w poszukiwaniu wolnego miejsca.

Uczniowie, ściśnięci przy drzwiach do przedziałów, gapili się przez szyby na Chłopca-Który-Przeżył. Gryfon wiedział, że przynajmniej połowa z nich prawdopodobnie widziała, co zdarzyło się na stacji. Kolejny raz stłumił drżenie, które próbowało ogarnąć jego ciało. Nie chciał dopuścić do siebie wiadomości, że to wszystko stało się naprawdę. Nadal tkwił w swoim koszmarze. Musiał tylko rozsunąć zasłony.

Severus dostrzegł natarczywe dzieciaki szukające sensacji w najnowszym dramatycznym zdarzeniu w życiu Pottera i był tym szczerze zdegustowany. Uśmiechając się szyderczo do uczniów, rzucił im spojrzenie mówiące dobitnie "pilnujcie własnego nosa". Powoli, wszyscy wrócili na swoje miejsca.

Profesor szybko się zorientował, że nie został już żaden pusty przedział, a rzut oka na Złotego Chłopca, powiedział mu, że chłopak lada chwila rozpadnie się na tysiąc kawałków. Gwałtownie otworzył najbliższe drzwi i wrzasnął:

— Wynoście się stąd, wszyscy! — Kilkoro młodych Puchonów zdawało się wahać przez chwilę, niczym ofiara pragnąca zobaczyć jak atakuje drapieżnik. — Nie rozumiecie, co do was mówię? Zabierajcie się stąd — warknął. Wszyscy ulotnili się błyskawicznie z pomieszczenia i dołączyli do przyjaciół w innej części pociągu. Snape wprowadził Pottera i ten usiadł przy oknie. Widział stąd jak McGonagall pomaga Ginny i Hermionie wsiąść do pociągu. Zastanawiał się, czy dziewczyny dołączą do niego. W duchu miał nadzieję, że nie. Nie czuł się na siłach, by spojrzeć im w tej chwili w oczy. Kiedy Harry siedział w milczeniu, Severus, z różdżką w ręku, rzucał zaklęcia na drzwi. Szyby zalśniły nietypowo i uczeń zastanawiał się, jaki urok rzucił czarodziej. — Nikt nie może nas teraz zobaczyć. Żadne ciekawskie spojrzenia nie będą nam przeszkadzać. — Mężczyzna spoglądał na chłopaka wyczekująco.

Gryfon nie wiedział, czego oczekuje nauczyciel. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, iż Snape uczynił mu wielką przysługę, zapobiegając gapieniu się na niego innych uczniów jak na jakiś eksponat z zoo.

— Dziękuję, profesorze — powiedział łagodnie.

Mistrz Eliksirów zajął miejsce naprzeciw Pottera. Szczerze mówiąc, nie wiedział, co ma teraz zrobić. Zostawienie dzieciaka samego, by zapewnić mu nieco prywatności było nierozsądne. Lucjusz i jego kompani wycofali się, ale nie znaczyło to, że nie wrócą. W dodatku, w pociągu nadal przebywał młodszy Malfoy ze swoją kompanią, co stanowiło kolejne zagrożenie dla Złotego Chłopca, w razie gdyby zdecydował się opuścić go na jakiś czas. Kiedy mężczyzna zastanawiał się nad sytuacją, w której się znaleźli, pociąg ruszył.

Nie, Severus po prostu odwróci wzrok i postara się dać młodemu czarodziejowi kilka godzin, by przygotował się na piekło, jakie czekało go w Surrey. Teraz, kiedy opłakiwał swego przyjaciela, z pewnością nie było mu potrzebne towarzystwo w postaci złego, bezdusznego łajdaka, jakim był. Jednak wydawało się, że Potter nie czuje jakiegokolwiek żalu. To zaćmienie, które go ogarniało, zanim go podniósł, zabierając ze stacji, już się ulotniło. Teraz, nastolatek siedział cicho, błądząc wzrokiem.

Dla Snape'a stało się oczywiste, że Złoty Chłopiec czuł się urażony jego obecnością. Prawdopodobnie powstrzymywał łzy i cierpienie, bo nie chciał, żeby jego najbardziej znienawidzony nauczyciel zobaczył go w chwili słabości. W tej sytuacji, profesor niewiele mógł zrobić, by go pocieszyć. Nie był też całkowicie pewien czy Potter właśnie tego by od niego chciał, jednak z pewnością nie zasługiwał na... milczenie.

— Potter, zapewniam cię, że cokolwiek... wyrazisz, podczas naszej wspólnej podróży, zostanie to pomiędzy nami. On był twoim przyjacielem. Masz prawo go opłakiwać.

Butelkowozielone oczy spojrzały na niego zza szkieł okularów.

— Nie wiem o czym pan mówi, profesorze. — Ramiona Harry'ego opadały smętnie, a jego czoło błyszczało od potu. — Wszystko w porządku. Nie muszę nikogo opłakiwać.

Cudownie. Na dodatek, Snape musiał poradzić sobie jeszcze z Potterem, który najwidoczniej znajdował się w fazie zaprzeczania. Mistrz Eliksirów oglądał następstwa śmierci tyle razy, że rozpoznawał od razu, kiedy ktoś oszukiwał sam siebie, zaprzeczał czy ukrywał w sobie pewne fakty. W końcu obserwował Chłopka-Który-Przeżył w ciągu minionego roku i wiedział doskonale, że cierpi na to ostatnie. Mógł nawet domyślić się przyczyny. To samo działo się, gdy w ubiegłym roku zmarł Black. Gryfon obarczał się winą. Sądził, że nie ma prawa opłakiwać swojego przyjaciela. Snape nie wyglądał z utęsknieniem tego, co musiał teraz zrobić. Ale jego obowiązkiem było chronić chłopca. Uczyni to, co konieczne. Nie mógł wysłać go do tego domu w takim stanie.

— Obwiniasz się za to, co się stało — raczej stwierdził niż zapytał.

Harry poderwał wzrok i spojrzał na nauczyciela.

— O co dokładnie miałbym się obwiniać, proszę pana?

— Uważasz, że to z twojego powodu pan Weasley leży teraz martwy w Ministerstwie. Wierzysz, że jesteś odpowiedzialny za jego śmierć, lecz wina leży po stronie Lucjusza Malfoya i mojej… — Snape nie dokończył nawet wypowiedzi, kiedy mu przerwano.

— To była moja wina! — Harry uniósł się z miejsca. Nie wierzył własnym uszom. Czy Mistrz Eliksirów był celowo taki okrutny, przekręcając ostrze tkwiące w jego piersi? Młodzieniec ukrył twarz w dłoniach. — Nic nie rozumiesz. Nic nie wydarzyło się przez ciebie! To nie przez ciebie wciąż giną osoby, które kocham. — Chłopak przemierzał teraz w tę i z powrotem maleńki przedział, wymachując rękami i krzycząc. Jakaś część jego była zaskoczona, że starszy czarodziej jeszcze go nie przeklął.

— Nie pojmuję, Potter. Oświeć mnie, proszę. Opowiedz mi o tym, jak wepchnąłeś Syriusza Blacka za zasłonę w Departamencie Tajemnic. Proszę, jak udało ci się rzucić zaklęcie _Imperius_ na Malfoya, by ten zabił twojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Wyjaśnij mi to, Potter. Bardzo chciałbym zrozumieć.

Harry był wściekły. Snape najwyraźniej naśmiewał się z niego!

— Jak śmiesz, ty skończony łajdaku! Nie masz zielonego pojęcia, przez co przeszedłem! Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co się właśnie stało?

— Nie, panie Potter, nie wiem — odpowiedział spokojnie profesor, jak gdyby próbował namówić wystraszone zwierzątko do wyjścia na wolność. — Powiedz mi o tym.

Oczy Harry'ego przybrały dziki wyraz, gdy spoglądał na siedzącego spokojnie przed nim Severusa Snape'a, którego szaty nadal nosiły ślady zaklęć, a twarz i włosy pokrywał bitewny pot. Jak on mógł być tak spokojny? Jak on mógł tak po prostu siedzieć, gdy Ron był martwy?

— On nie żyje! Był moim najlepszym przyjacielem i umarł przeze mnie. Malfoy celował we mnie, był tam z mojego powodu, próbował zabić MNIE, ale spudłował i zamiast tego umarł Ron. — Po twarzy Gryfona płynęły teraz strugi łez. Nadal chodził po przedziale, lecz teraz dłonie miał zaciśnięte w pięści, a całe jego ciało drżało. — Nie rozumiesz tego, ty wredny, nieczuły draniu? Ty chroniłeś mnie, ale ja powinienem był ochronić jego! To moja wina. To wszystko moja wina. Hermiona i Ginny siedzą gdzieś w przedziale i wypłakują oczy, bo on nie żyje. Nie żyje przeze mnie. Jakiś Auror zapuka lada chwila do drzwi Nory i powie pani Weasley, że zmarł jej najmłodszy syn. Jak możesz tego nie rozumieć? Czy masz pojęcie o tym, jak wilki żal musi teraz czuć? — Snape siedział w milczeniu. Teraz, kiedy Potter wreszcie zaczął mówić, za żadne skarby nie chciał mu przerywać. — On ma tylko siedemnaście lat… miał siedemnaście lat. Nigdy nie zaprosił Hermiony na randkę. Być może sądził, że ma na to jeszcze dużo czasu. Nigdy nie zda swoich OWTM-ów, nie weźmie udziału w przesłuchaniach do zawodowej ligi quidditcha, ani nie przejdzie testu do klasy aurorów. Nigdy nie zrobi żadnej z tych rzeczy, bo GO ZABIŁEM! — Twarz Harry'ego poczerwieniała i oddychał jakby właśnie przebiegł milę. Całe ciało drżało tak mocno, że Snape zastanawiał się, jakim cudem chłopak wciąż stoi o własnych siłach.

— Dziękuję, że mi o tym powiedziałeś, panie Potter, ale obawiam się, iż niesłusznie cierpisz.

— Co takiego? — krzyknął Gryfon z całych sił.

— Lucjusz Malfoy nie celował w ciebie, kiedy rzucał zaklęcie uśmiercające. On mierzył we mnie. W ferworze walki sądziłem, że zaklęcie miało uderzyć w ciebie i starałem się temu zapobiec. Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy, że celował we mnie i że tuż za nami stoi pan Weasley, próbujący utrzymać na nogach pannę Granger, tuż po tym jak uderzyła ją klątwa Bellatrix — odpowiedział cicho profesor. — Jak więc widzisz, panie Potter, jeżeli masz zamiar obwiniać kogokolwiek poza Malfoyem, zachęcam do zrzucenia winy na mnie. Gdybym miał lepsze rozeznanie sytuacji, mógłbym ochronić twoich przyjaciół, tak jak osłaniałem ciebie. Byli uczniami pod moimi rozkazami, pod moją opieką, a ja ich zawiodłem. Zawiodłem rodzinę Weasleyów, pannę Granger i ciebie. Nie będę prosił o wybaczenie, bo nie ma o tym mowy. Jednak, proszę cię, byś nie obwiniał siebie, gdy z całą pewnością na to nie zasługujesz.

Harry opadł kompletnie z sił. Jego ramiona zawisły bezradnie wzdłuż ciała, zrobił bezwiednie krok do tyłu i osunął się na siedzenie.

— Ale… dlaczego on miałby mierzyć w ciebie? To mnie szukał.

— Tak, ale to ja byłem twoim strażnikiem. O ile pamiętam, starałeś się wyrwać zza moich pleców, ale nie pozwoliłem ci na to. Jesteś ważniejszy ode mnie w tej wojnie, panie Potter. Moja śmierć byłaby zaledwie niedogodnym incydentem.

Złoty Chłopiec drgnął, słysząc te słowa. Wyczerpany wcześniejszym wybuchem emocji, starł się zrozumieć wszystko, co mówił Snape.

— To nieprawda. Jesteś szpiegiem. Jesteś jedynymi oczyma i uszami, jakie mamy na dworze Voldemorta.

Mistrz Eliksirów wrzał w duchu, słysząc wypowiedziane na głos imię swojego dawnego Pana, lecz nie poprawił chłopaka.

— Hmm... No cóż, nie jestem już szpiegiem, a raczej tak mi się wydaje.

Harry zamilkł na te słowa. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, co oznacza dla mężczyzny bycie jego opiekunem.

— Dlaczego profesor Dumbledore miałby poprosić pana o bycie moim strażnikiem, skoro wiedział, że to pana zdemaskuje? To nie ma żadnego sensu.

Czarnooki czarodziej stukał lekko palcami w usta, zastanawiając się, ile może powiedzieć siedzącemu przed nim Gryfonowi. W przeszłości nawet nie śniłby o tym, by powierzać jakiekolwiek swoje sekrety tej replice Jamesa Pottera. Jednakże, na własne oczy widział, iż młodzieniec wydoroślał w ciągu minionego roku. Wydarzenia, jakich doświadczył w swym życiu, ukształtowały charakter chłopaka bardziej na wzór Lily niż jego wroga Jamesa.

— Dyrektor poprosił mnie, bym cię chronił, bo wie, że oddałbym za ciebie życie. — odpowiedział cicho Snape, rozmyślając na temat młodego człowieka dzielącego z nim przedział. Było tyle rzeczy o jego życiu, o których nie wiedział. — Czy zastanawiałeś się nad prawdziwym powodem, dla którego ludzie których kochasz wciąż „giną wokół ciebie", Potter? To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą, arogancki dzieciaku. — Harry zesztywniał, lecz profesor uciszył go ruchem ręki. — Wszystko, co dzieje się wokół ciebie, w gruncie rzeczy nie ma z tobą nic wspólnego, Harry. — Użycie jego imienia zdawało się uspokoić nastolatka na tyle, by upewnić się, że wysłucha do końca słów nauczyciela. — Czarny Pan cię naznaczył. Wszystko to było w tej przeklętej przepowiedni. Wybrał ciebie, chociaż mógł wybrać kogoś innego. Ale tego nie zrobił. Osobiście cię naznaczył jako swojego wroga.

— Tak, wiem o tym. Szaleńcy od zawsze sami wybierają sobie swoich wrogów. Dumbledore powiedział mi o tym w zeszłym roku.

— Profesor Dumbledore. A teraz zamknij się i chociaż raz wysłuchaj mnie do końca, nieznośny bachorze! Za wszystkim stoi Czarny Pan. To z jego powodu pan Weasley nigdy nie będzie zabawiał panny Granger pod „Trzema Miotłami" czy nie zaliczy swoich OWTM-ów. To przez niego nie ma wśród nas Syriusza Blacka, zanieczyszczającego środowisko swoimi pchłami czy szczekaniem i którego musielibyśmy wyprowadzać na spacer. On i jego lojalni naśladowcy powinni zostać obarczeni winą, a nie szesnastoletni czarodziej, którego jedynym przewinieniem jest to, że urodził się w ostatnim dniu lipca.

Harry zwisał smętnie na swoim siedzeniu, lecz uniósł głowę, słysząc ostatnie słowa.

— Profesor Dumbledore powiedział panu o przepowiedni?

Cokolwiek chciał teraz powiedzieć Severus, umknęło. Wydawało się, że nagle zapadł się w siedzenie, jak gdyby było to możliwe przy jego zawsze idealnej postawie. Z twarzy opadła bezuczuciowa maska i jego oczy przeszyło ukłucie bólu. Chrząknął, by oczyścić gardło, zanim oznajmił:

— Nie, Potter. Nie powiedział. Byłem tam, gdy przepowiednia została stworzona. — Snape utrzymywał kontakt wzrokowy z Gryfonem, podczas gdy umysł młodzieńca przetwarzał to, co przed chwilą powiedział mu opiekun. Mężczyzna mógł dokładnie określić moment, w którym sens wypowiedzi dotarł do chłopaka. Ślepa furia ogarnęła zielone źrenice, ale szybko ustąpiła miejsca niesamowitemu zdziwieniu. Widział wściekłość wymalowaną na twarzy Złotego Chłopca, lecz w jego oczach zobaczył pytanie. Podobało mu się to. Rok temu, Potter nie chciałby znać prawdy. Zaatakowałby, zanim on udzieliłby jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi. Zbrodnia, jakiej dopuścił się względem rodziny Potterów, była wiadoma tylko dwóm osobom na świecie: jego dwóm Panom. Ślizgon wiedział, że nadszedł moment prawdy. Wystarczająco długo przed tym uciekał. Nadszedł sądny dzień. Był winien temu chłopcu wyjaśnienia o wiele bardziej szczegółowe niż dyrektorowi, który tak wiele do niego żądał od tej straszliwej nocy. — Jak wiesz, Potter, kiedyś byłem śmierciożercą. — Severus zdjął swoją wierzchnią szatę i podciągnął rękaw koszuli, odsłaniając złowieszczy Mroczny Znak. — Nie dostałem tego tylko po to, by szpiegować Czarnego Pana. Ja byłem śmierciożercą. Robiłem wszystko to, co pozostali zwolennicy naszego Pana, włączając w to przekazywanie informacji, które zebrałem dla Lorda. — Snape ujął twarz Pottera w dłonie. Chciał się upewnić, że wysłucha, a nie zaatakuje w dogodnym momencie. Nie chciał później ujarzmiać chłopca. Jednak z całą pewnością, ta wzburzona twarz przed nim spijała z jego ust każde słowo, jakie wypowiadał. — Kiedy usłyszałem przepowiednię, pośpieszyłem do Czarnego Pana i opowiedziałem mu o wszystkim. Później, gdy dowiedziałem się, kogo obrał za cel, błagałem o jej życie. Życie mojej przyjaciółki. — Hary otworzył oczy szeroko ze zdziwienia. Czy tak trudno było uwierzyć w to, że on też miał jakiś przyjaciół? No cóż, pewnie tak. — Tak, Potter, Lily była moją przyjaciółką. Ona była moją jedyną przyjaciółką. Dorastaliśmy razem. Czy ta wstrętna imitacja twojej ciotki nie powiedziała ci o tym?

Młody czarodziej był w stanie jedynie potrząsnąć głową, ciągle wytrzeszczając na niego oczy.

— Ale w myślodsiewni nazwał ją pan…

— Tak, nazwałem ją szlamą. Byłem śmierciożercą, Potter. — Snape usiadł, mówiąc coraz głośniej. — W pewnym momencie mojego życia, naprawdę wierzyłem w te wszystkie bzdury o czystości krwi. Gdybym wtedy nie przerwał ci przeglądania moich osobistych wspomnień, zobaczyłbyś mnie błagającego ją o wybaczenie. Była moją przyjaciółką i jedyną osobą, która akceptowała mnie takim jakim byłem… kim byłem. — Mężczyzna zdawał się rozmyślać przez chwilę nad swoimi własnymi słowami, które przeczyły wszystkiemu temu, co dotychczas wiedział o nim chłopak. — To był drugi największy błąd mojego życia, a ty musiałeś być jego świadkiem. — Profesor wrzeszczał teraz na Harry'ego, odrzucając precz całą samokontrolę, jaką posiadał. Jego twarz pobladła jeszcze bardziej, oczy błyszczały nieustępliwie. — Była moją przyjaciółką. — Mistrz Eliksirów wydawał się powtarzać wcześniejsze słowa Harry'ego — I gdy tylko dowiedziałem się, że Czarny Pan wybrał ją i twojego ojca za swój cel, poszedłem do Dumbledore'a. Powiedziałem mu wszystko, co wiem. Błagałem o litość, ale bardziej błagałem o jej życie. Tak więc, zamieszkała w ukryciu razem z twoim ojcem i tobą. A mnie okazano litość. Jednak wiedziałem, że dla mnie to nie koniec. Widzisz, wiedziałem, że nie ma dla mnie przebaczenia. I wtedy zacząłem moją sławną karierę szpiega. Potem ona umarła, a ty go pokonałeś. Ale czułem, tak samo jak dyrektor, że on tak naprawdę nie zginął. Zło takie jak on, nie znika tak łatwo, Potter. W taki oto sposób zacząłem uczyć w Hogwarcie pod bacznym okiem Albusa Dumbledore'a. Obaj wiedzieliśmy, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Chłopiec, to maleńkie dziecko, które poczęła Lily, któregoś dnia miało ocalić świat — Snape uczynił szeroki ruch rękami. Gryfon jeszcze nigdy nie widział tylu emocji na twarzy nauczyciela — a ja miałem zostać powołany do jego ochrony. I tak zrobiłem. Nie ze względu na to, że to moja kara za grzechy. Nie ma przebaczenia za czyny, których się dopuściłem.

— Więc dlaczego? — wychrypiał Harry. — Zemsta?

— Ha! To nie takie proste, mogę cię zapewnić. Mówimy tu o przeznaczeniu, Potter. O tym mrocznym, zimnym uczuciu, które ogarnia cię w chwili, gdy pomyślisz o przepowiedni. — Severus przerwał na moment, gdy zobaczył twarz młodzieńca, zdradzającą jego uczucia. — O tak, chłopcze. Właśnie o to uczucie mi chodzi. To właśnie jest przeznaczenie. Nie wiem, co mogłoby się stać, gdybym nie usłyszał tego proroctwa. Czy ktoś inny wysłuchałby go zamiast mnie? Czy Czarny Pan dowiedziałby się o nim osobiście? Jedno wiem na pewno, że tej nocy stałem się narzędziem w rękach opatrzności. Tam gdzie są przepowiednie i bitwy pomiędzy dobrem a złem, zawsze znajdzie się złowieszcze fatum. Pozwoliłem się w ten sposób wykorzystać, Potter. Gdybym nie przyjął Mrocznego Znaku, gdybym nie znalazł się wtedy w tym korytarzu, nie manipulowano by mną w taki sposób. — Gdyby tylko, gdyby, gdyby… Człowiek może zadawać sobie takie pytania, ile razy chce, zanim przejdzie do działania. — Teraz już rozumiesz, dlaczego dyrektor poprosił mnie, bym cię ochraniał. Moody, Tonks, Lupin walczyliby dla ciebie do upadłego. Jednak, gdy ja staję do walki, robię to nie tylko dla ciebie czy dla niej. Ja walczę o te resztki duszy, które mi jeszcze pozostały. — Z tymi słowy, na twarz Mistrza Eliksirów na powrót zawitała maska obojętności i czarodziej odchylił się do tyłu, opierając wygodnie. — Chciałbyś porozmawiać o żalu, Potter? — prychnął. — Porównajmy nasze notatki.


End file.
